


【未說完的故事/Legacy】[ABO]

by ArK9SHIO



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArK9SHIO/pseuds/ArK9SHIO
Summary: 【LiSoo】【未說完的故事/Legacy】Lalisa Manoban / Kim Jisoo架空向/奇幻。ABO大致上來說是一個奇幻虛構設定，人和獸人、非人都並存的世界，可能但不一定會有冒險、可能幾乎可說是會有ABO必備場面，本篇涉及ABO主題，請一定要慎入，不能接受的請不要點進來。這個故事有性，有暴力，有受傷，有血淋淋，有分離，請一定要慎入！喜歡或者想對文章分享讀後感，可以到提問箱或微博留言給我，謝謝！這系列大概每次更的不多（工作忙碌期），只有一點點內容不好意思發超話打擾大家，等累積多一點再一次發進超話裡面吧。一切的美好都屬於她們，而OOC屬於我。https://www.pomeet.com/ark9shiohttps://weibo.com/ArKB612ArK 謹上
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 15





	1. Legacy 1.

市集，嘈雜中混著牲畜與人聲，屠戶大聲地叫喚與豬隻被下刀時來不及發出悲鳴的刀斧撞擊聲一同在步行而過的人群中消散，籠子裡的雞鴨將羽毛拍得四處亂散，像是在做最後的掙扎與抗議，養來看守一箱一箱香料貨物的兩、三隻魔犬頸間印著商會烙的主人名字，睡在堆疊著的集貨箱上層，野貓從屋簷攀溜而過，一口將掛在窗沿外醃製的魚肉叼走，跑得無影無蹤。

市集後面是回收販和傾倒餿水、散發著惡臭的小溝，是奴隸和下等勞力者的過道、沿其道向西而行，也是通往「首京圈」的貧民窟的最快途徑。

——「哭地區」，首京圈內最惡臭、最貧窮，人命比不上回收販拖來賤賣的一卡車剩菜價值的人間地獄，踏上哭地區的範圍連野狗興許都要三思，最次等的人和非人都聚集在這裡，貧民窟的盡頭有兩條道路，分別通往「畿灣區」以及「天堂區」。  
「天堂區」，龍蛇混雜之地，從走街、人口販賣、地下格鬥，到酒館、私人會所，賭場，所有的不法交易全都可以在這裡找到，度過貧民窟後就是天堂。

踩著極為名貴且稀有的龍皮獵靴，將深棕紅色的緊身馬褲和巫儀學會（首京圈總會）的深紫色外袍穿的禁慾，年輕標緻的Omega女人將外袍的兜帽罩上也難以將她美麗如雕刻的臉龐遮掩，那外袍用日與月的金銀雙色繡線縫製出大朵的鳶尾花圖樣長在象徵生生不息的無限符號上，若隱若現的開在了袍子的側邊，這樣的臉龐和性別，從貧民窟到天堂區這樣的地方都暢行無阻，正是因為這外露的家徽之故。

首京圈的「秘御儀」——金家的小女兒、金智秀。  
在首京圈裡她頗負盛名，不僅是因為家族的神秘性和權勢之故，當然不能否認精緻的外貌讓她聲名大噪的速度加倍，但這其中更是因為她年紀輕輕就穩健的取得了巫儀學會總會頒發的紫色袍子、被允許在服飾上使用象徵蘊含一切全知自然之力量的金銀雙色日月繡線—大巫醫。

穿過巷弄，在天堂區石隆軍長街的第三個岔路口右轉，過了無名的小橋，沿著斑駁的紅色磚瓦牆行走，看見那盞不會亮的路燈後左轉進那僅能供一次一人通過的的窄巷，便能在窄巷的盡頭看見那扇潑滿油漆藝術的萬事屋的入口，門上掛著風格突兀的木牌，刻著四隻貓，金智秀穿門而入，看了看只有四隻貓留守的萬事屋，微微皺起了眉「Lalisa呢？」有著沙啞質感的嗓音靜靜的響起在天堂區最負盛名的萬事屋內，名為Leo的貓咪從酒櫃的格子裡輕巧又熟悉的躍進了金智秀的懷裡，喵嗚一聲，身為一個能和自然精靈溝通的大巫醫，聽懂貓咪的語言也不是什麼難事，她很輕易地就理解到貓咪們已經把店主人留下為期一個月的備用糧食吃完後，已經一週沒吃飯了，孩子們餓了。

這太不尋常了。  
全首京圈有誰不知道四隻貓萬事屋的老闆是貓咪傻瓜？忘記餵貓？或是沒有託人餵貓？怎麼可能，唯一的可能就是她沒預計要出門這麼久，卻有事情耽擱了，什麼事情超過了她的規劃。

金智秀抱著Leo，跨進吧檯內側，拉開密封貓咪食物的櫃子，同時看見夾在櫃門縫隙隨著拉開門而掉出來那張羊皮紙字條『畿灣區崚角街口走三次』  
撿起那張寫著顯然是萬事屋老闆字跡的紙條，金智秀邊依序寵愛的摸了摸通通聚過來享用大餐的貓咪們，離開萬事屋前她把飲用水補滿，和貓咪們輕聲對話「會把你們的主人帶回來的，你們想她了吧」

而後離開了萬事屋。

(つづく)


	2. Legacy 1.5

Legacy 1.5

事實上，如果有得選擇，她絕對不會拋下待在溫暖室內的機會，錯過喝著接骨木、肉桂枝、甜橙煮出來的熱紅茶時光，或者也不會直到現在仍讓她今年年初時和那個人一起動手埋在她們的秘密基地、藥草園土壤中那壺冷泉釀孤獨的待在地下無人問津，那可是用她特地前往路途遙遠危險又難以攀爬的惡龍谷斷崖接回來的玉露釀下去的酒，是那個人跪在春日的雪地裡，用凍紅了的雙手埋下去，而後露出心滿意足表情的酒，她們約好了在冬日的第一場雪來臨時一起挖出來飲用。

啊、那個人。  
如果不是出了這個差錯，現在她合該待在那個人位於藥草園的溫室裡面、又或者是藥草園裡面那個人放任她建起的樹屋裡面，滋意享受在厚重的熊皮地毯上趴臥邊計畫冬日最後一場魔物狩獵事宜以及初春的共同行程...... 她爽約了，她沒在原本約定好要見面的日子赴約。

她們不是那種要束縛彼此行程的關係，她們的淵源始於意外，而關係、不知道到底該用什麼形容詞來界定這份關係。平時總各自分散，那個人總是有很多研究要做，作為大巫醫，也得義務性質的前往許多城鄉的巫醫會所駐診司祭......至於她自己，一個萬事屋老闆，有工作的時候滿大陸的跑，而沒有工作的時候，就到處去偶遇不同的事物，她很容易和陌生人打成一片，人和非人都能玩得很好。她從不在一個地方待上超過六個月，有時只待幾天，有時只待一、兩個月，有時甚至只有幾小時，也許是曾經過著毫無自由的軍旅生活，讓她在獲得自由之後貪婪的呼吸，永遠不願意停下腳步，總要到處去看那些以前沒有機會看的新奇景致，有時候她待在溪谷，趴臥在草皮上看著朝陽升起直到夜幕降臨，就什麼也不做，或是躲在草叢裡面像路過的鳥獸惡作劇的撲騰，而後將自己看見的景色、無論是愉快、動人或是美麗的記憶，存放進去那方糖大小的「思緒匣」中帶回去收集起來。

現在一想，扣除軍旅生活，她自願待的最長的地點與原因，全都是和那個人待在一起的時候。  
她們曾在初春分別前約好冬日的第一場雪要一起看，後來就默契的心照不宣，將這件事情變成一個半正式的約定，除此外其餘時間毫不干涉彼此的行程，她偶爾會聽到天空中的「絳」在悄悄私語，說那個人現在在何處司祭，因為和村民們處得太開心，於是河谷的百花就像是要回應她的好心情一樣紛紛盛開，景象之燦爛連自然精靈都嘖嘖稱奇。

但她並不知曉對方是否曾在沒見面的時日透過任何管道去追蹤自己的消息。  
唯有冬日的第一場雪她們必然相見，故而，她想那個人大概非常生氣，事情出了差錯，自己肯定錯過了今年的第一場雪，畢竟那個人最討厭有人背棄約定、雖然也不算正式有約定......喔，或許也會非常擔心，那個人會來找自己嗎？這個問題的答案是無庸置疑的，萬事屋的工作充滿驚險，每次出行前她都特地將行蹤的線索留在了萬事屋裡面，如果自己真的回不來......起碼對方是有跡可循的。她不想讓對方覺得自己是無聲無息就一去不回，不想讓對方誤會，自己真想與她分別。

失血過多讓她開始意識混沌，她恍恍惚惚間意識到自已的思緒從剛剛開始就一直只圍繞著那個人打轉、那個人、智秀 **—金智秀** ，她想自己這次的傷勢可能真的很嚴重，她不僅無法集中注意力，甚至已經控制不住在回憶過往、聽說生命歸於塵土前會想起往昔，難道此刻便是嗎？  
除卻與金智秀相遇時，她印象中自己從未如此狼狽。不僅被刺傷了腰腹和臟器，還被戴上這嘴枷......奇恥大辱，這禁止化型的嘴枷讓她無法在兩種型態間變化，人形姿態對於傷口癒合和止血效果都遜於獸型...... 她的敵手肯定清楚這一點，才用這些特殊的術器將她限制起來，手腳都被用經過術士淬鍊的長鍊鎖扣在鐵籠裡面，讓她毫無反擊之力，對方有備而來，又對她極為了解。在她腦海中培養有術士可以製作這種等級的魔力鎖具，又對她的弱點特別了解的群體只有一個、「野薊兵團」，私人傭兵團，被形容成燃燒著毒火的絞刑架，也是她的前東家。

此時只希望金智秀別試圖找她，希望她不要找到那張羊皮字條、別循跡而來。  
野薊兵團的實力如何又是怎樣殘忍，她心中有數，而淌這渾水對金智秀來說沒好處，金智秀是首京圈秘御儀金家的小女兒，根本沒必要為一個這些年來至今還無法交代清楚來路的前傭兵冒生命危險，冒著被野薊兵團盯上，日後得時時處於芒刺在背的狀態，又能討到什麼好？原本和她這種來路不明的野犬成日廝混就已經十分敗壞金智秀在貴族圈的名聲。

偷渡客、來路不明、手臂內側烙著野薊兵團的刺青又渾身是傷口與污血，這些湊在一起說不定會被怕麻煩的人扔到海裡眼不見為淨。她原以為好運這件事情與她沒什麼緣分，沒想到上天約莫是終於想起要垂憐她，那一年讓她誤打誤撞選了金智秀那處偏僻的藥草園躲藏，又被難以界定到底是涉世未深還是膽大包天的金家小女兒撿到。

當時...... 當時那件被污血糟蹋的袍子最後到底有沒有洗乾淨還給金智秀？  
Lalisa Manoban渙散的思緒跳躍又不合時宜的思考起這個問題。

(つづく)


	3. Legacy 2.峭壁下的庭園

Legacy 2.峭壁下的庭園  
`

『星辰曆11997年，武黎狼族最新一代的皇儲終於迎來了化型，這是該種族兩階段變化中的第一階段。武黎狼族是極其古老的種族，由古生種拉瑪狼族演化而分支出的氏族之一，他們以六條尾巴的狼型出生，平均在出生後三十年迎來第一階段的成長、稱之為化型或者化人。初次的化型以人類六歲孩童的樣貌展現。眾所周知，也是該年，同為古生種拉瑪狼族演化的另一氏族－恭傣狼族對其進行了領地內戰，火光燃燒整個武黎狼舊都，最後的結果如後世所知的那樣，更為強壯且數量眾多的恭傣狼族併吞了武黎狼族，殘餘的武黎狼族四散不知去向，而其皇儲Pranpriya也隨之失去了行蹤、』大陸軼聞誌殘卷－典藏於首京大圖書館歷史區－J.T.R.K著。

畿灣區是首京圈的商貿重鎮，同時也是有著眾多遠古保留區的古老城鎮，有著首京圈最大的海港和岩石步道，沿岸的峭壁形成半月形，有著特殊的黑崗岩和遠古森林，考究價值和進入遠古森林後遺失的人口一樣多，高聳垂直的峭壁之下有一塊佔地頗大的私人土地，連接著總是拍打著兇猛風浪的海岸，要通往這片土地只有兩種辦法，遠渡重洋由海上岸，又或者從峭壁上垂降、當然，建議用魔法垂降，以免粉身碎骨。這片土地是不知道多少代以前就由玉座之上的那一位劃分給御秘儀使用的領土，御秘儀專司禮祭、占卜、醫事，是首京圈的黃占與黃醫，又有傳言、一些毫無根據的、從未被證實的傳言，說他們也專司那些不能對外公開的秘密術法，並施咒為了玉座上那一位排除異己。

這片峭壁下的領土與庭園原本因為地處偏僻，經歷很多年都只用來當大型倉庫，收藏一些古書典籍，許久沒有人認真打理了。偏偏這一代金家出了個奇特的孩子，看上了那塊非常適合種植藥草和遠古植物的土地、么女智秀，對於自然有著天生的敬畏與親近，很順理成章的選擇了與自然精靈最為親近的大巫醫作為職業，有別於專司術法屏障和護衛、被賜予「盾」稱號的長兄或者修習成為「靈通信使」，被賜予「飛」稱號的長姐都理所當然地於御秘儀中擔任要職，金家最小的孩子似乎有著可以更為自由的特權，被家人疼愛的放任她做想做的事情。

那座無人有興趣、位於峭壁下的庭園也毫無懸念的被撥給了金智秀當實驗場和藥草園，甚至在地契上正式的記了名。  
是她的秘密基地。

**

穿著可說是惡名昭彰的、象徵血與火焰的暗紅色野薊兵團軍裝，滾著大圈毛邊的皮外套已經被海水浸濕，顯得笨重故而在海上漂流時就被脫下而不知所蹤，內著的薄軍裝被海水反覆浸潤混著血水變成一種慘淡的鏽色，及肩的頭髮有著兩層的髮色，黑色和淺淺的金棕色，一道撕裂性的傷口沿著腋下延伸至側腹，坦白說、傭兵肯定自己的臟器受傷了，不只臟器，還有她的背部，如果不是在海水裡泡了一天一夜，恐怕能聞見焦肉的味道；濕熱的夏季讓她的傷口腐爛的很快，被船隻爆炸的碎片具衝擊力的劃開而外翻的皮肉已經紅腫而泛起白沫，再不找到醫生、且要醫術極佳的，恐怕事情沒那麼簡單、

——也或許，從此就簡單了。

她昏昏沉沉的腦子一邊思考這場成功的刺殺，目標確實斃命、以及失敗的撤退計畫，原該接應的船隻漏油，在海面上爆炸了——她的搭檔一心求死，這大概是最大的問題。她只能說是被牽連、但，她早就發現對方一心求死而無意好好撤退的想法卻沒有阻止或舉發，只是放任事態發展，瞥見那被刻意捅出個洞來的油箱時，也只是內心冷淡地等待爆炸來臨，被震耳欲聾的爆炸聲響和灼熱的火光炸飛時她確實想過不如就這樣死去，她的傭兵生涯並非自願，也無所牽掛，她已經很疲倦了。

其實她也不知自己究竟為何還在求生？像是一種本能，她想自己確實很不甘心，手持屠刀竟還妄求生命最終的居所起碼要是一個可以好好睡一覺的地方。  
她失眠的時間和她成為傭兵的時間一樣長久，讓人厭煩、困頓，又疲倦。此刻只是憑著種族的本能在掩藏和步行，被沖刷上的這片海灘是何處她全無概念，額角的傷口沾到砂礫顯得刺痛，有血液沿著眼角流了下來令她只能使用單眼目測，雪上加霜的是她開始在這樣的熱天失溫，只覺得太過可笑。

她覺得自己約莫是闖進了一片森林裡，是矮植被和藥香、或許就這裡吧，參天的大樹將烈陽遮蔽了起來，只有細碎的陽光透過來，形成休憩之處，是讓人沒有壓力的光影和溫度，枕在一地的軟苔上，頭倚著樹幹，舒緩神經的藥香味不知從何處傳來，傭兵覺得像是嗅到了故鄉的土壤，她覺得很睏了，想在這裡狠狠睡去。

枝葉被踩動發出了細碎的聲響，傷勢沉重的傭兵已無力去了解來者，只是耗盡最後的本能露出了偌大的原始型態。  
巨大的狼形獸身血跡斑斑，皮毛由黑色與金色相互交織，六條尾巴絞成一股無力地垂下，粉色的鼻尖甚至泛起了出血的細微紅斑，憑著本能在完全透之前呲牙裂嘴了起來。  
最終在意識消失前，她只記得自己的吻部被一雙手指修長的手溫柔觸碰過，被觸摸的地方像是泛起了暖意，逐漸有草木的枝葉將她全身包圍起來，像是覆蓋上了一層天然的被褥。

真是獨特又安心的死亡時刻。

「—————」略帶些沙啞的嗓音不如聽上去清冷，反倒帶有點像是自然棉麻般舒適的氛圍，傭兵再度睜開眼睛的時候，自己已經將蜷伏著的那塊藥草地睡成了一個窩，時間不知過去多久，甚至有皮毛特殊的粉色野兔將她當成一座小草坡，從她背上隆起的草坡上滑跳下來，慢悠悠的星龜在她鼻尖前走過，好似完全不在意她這個詭異的路障，而那個蹲在她身前的年輕女人看上去十六、七歲，扣得整齊的白色襯衫和暗紫色綁帶馬甲好端端地穿在身上，蹲著的人穿著蜥皮短靴，頸間環著一圈用純金打造的薄鎖片，鑲嵌著來自史尼戴蒙高地開採出來的昂貴、可遇不可求的藍玉珀，雙腕配戴著同樣系列的手環，微微露出表示歡迎與擔心的友好氛圍，及腰的長髮烏亮如閃著星光的夜色，面對這樣體型碩大的六尾狼族，卻也沒顯露出懼色、或許是因為對方最狼狽虛弱的樣子曾展現在眼前的緣故，她毫不畏懼的蹲得很靠近，彼此的眼神直接在空氣中交會，面對傭兵發出防衛的低鳴聲作為警告也沒退縮。

傭兵難以理解這句話，這是她未曾學習過的語言，她看著那人張嘴一開一闔，臉上展現出了關切的神情，將同樣音調的字句「—————」又重複了一次之後，像是忽然理解了傭兵對語言的不通曉，她微微歪頭露出思考的神情，而後忽然改為躺姿同樣睡在這片藥草植坡上，閉上眼，靜等幾秒後又坐起來伸了一個懶腰，睜開眼眨了眨。

理解對方那比手畫腳想傳達的用意，剛睜開眼的傭兵動了動因為維持長久的姿勢而僵硬的頸部，微微點了頭，示意自己已經清醒。  
對方露出了笑容，低低喃喃複誦像是咒文的詠唱，而後那原先纏繞於傭兵身體的草藤順從的自己解開，緩緩向著土地的方向縮回。

傭兵難以理解這個小姑娘，該說她是膽大，或是愚蠢？  
她怎麼敢將那唯一能束縛這自己這一看就背景複雜的陌生客人，那層層的植被都撤走？

(つづく)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free talk:  
> 因為工作繁忙，不能很準時更新，擔心要累積到我覺得完整的章節數量實在太久了，就先更新來了。  
> 雖然很拙劣，但如果有對這篇文的想法歡迎大家留言和我說，謝謝閱讀到這裡。   
> ArK謹上2020.11.26


End file.
